


Reality Check

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Animalistic, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 29 - 69Direct sequel to 'sweet dreams' Bluestreak does his dayli check up on the twins after dreaming of them...





	Reality Check

After he spent most of the day in bed, Bluestreak had gotten up just as he had to leave for the twins and showered. Cold. And now that he stood in front of the twin's door he still felt warm and aroused. Still wasn't able to shake his dream made fantasies. What wasn't a problem dealing with normal mecha... but beings on another servo... _He_ could smell himself good enough. And the twins were shifters. Their osphresis was way better than his when it came to anything but blood. So they would know that he was charged and all, the second the door to the hotel room opened. They probably were able to smell the lubricant collecting inside his cover as well, he realized, now that he thought about it.

But there was nothing he could do about it. He had to check on them and not going in would probably cause Hound to comm Prowl and _that_ won't do him any favors, neither. So he knocked on the door, was greeted by Hound, and checked the room and the three mecha as usual. Only flinching slightly when his optics met with Sideswipe's and the shifter smirked knowingly. "Did anything happen that's worth reporting?" He asked like every evening. And like always Hound negated. He thanked the hunter who left afterwards. Hound knew about him and the twins. Let them be. Bluestreak was very thankful for that.

The moment the door closed, both shifters slowly crept closer, scenting the air with a mix of curiosity, glee and concern. Sideswipe stepped up to him first frame flush against Bluestreak's front, where he took a few deep vents. "You smell of overload and lubricant... a trace of transfluid. But nothing else... no _one_ else..." That got Sunstreaker moving. Bluestreak only realized now that the golden twin had stayed behind. Oh. They had though...? "I wasn't with anyone else. At all. I just- I woke up a little worked up and I ah... I self-serviced..." he explained flustered, looking away shyly. Already feeling how his faceplates warmed up. But he rather admitted what he had been up to, than have the twins think he was... cheating? Would that even count? It wasn't like tgey were really together or anything. He stopped his musing and looked to Sunstreaker who still only lingered a few steps away. Sideswipe seemed on the fence as well. 

"All right... something is definitively wrong. Let’s talk about it?" He offered pointing at the bed. The twins shared a look and nodded in unison. All three sat down at the bed's edge, Bluestreak in the middle between the shifters. Again it was Sideswipe who started. "First of... your frame and what you do with it is your own business and all... but the very way you smell right now. It's pretty hard to not just jump you. Especially with the knowledge that you have been at it before and there is still so much want and charge in your field and scent..." the red twin pressed up at Bluestreak's side and the vampire could make out the other's arousal. 

He nodded and considered a few options. Up until now everything they did was only tactile, with closed panels... mostly due to his shyness about opening up after knowing the twins only for a few days. But that won't work for any of them today. Not after what he had dreamed of. "Then, maybe the two of you should do something about that charge..." Bluestreak tried with a shaky voice, looking at everything but the twins. Sunstreaker guided his face up and leaned in for a kiss

"Just tell us what you want Blue' set the pace..." Sideswipe's servos carefully slid up the Praxian's thigh, dipping down to the warm cover, as Bluestreak parted his legs inviting. And for the first time he let his cover slide aside, reviling a slick, puffy valve. Sunstreaker broke the kiss and vented slowly. "You smell so good. I'd love to taste you... would you like that?" Bluestreak nodded before he could back out again. The golden shifter kissed him again and then they moved on the bed. Bluestreak was spread out in the center of the broad bed Sunstreaker between his slightly trembling legs. The twins had asked him if he was okay. Twice. He was and told them so, but he still wasn't able to get his body to cooperate fully. 

Sideswipe watched the other two getting ready from besides Bluestreak as he chimed in. "I could suck your spike, if you want that" He blurted not daring to Just go for it and maybe scare their little vampire too much. The Praxian bit his bottom lip "Y-yes. Sounds good... but I should do something too..." he groaned as Sunstreaker pushed his tongue over his anterior node for the first time. Not believing how good it actually felt. "You don't have to do anything, but if you really want to, sixty-nine would probably work pretty well" The Praxian wasn't the most experienced lover but he had sucked spike before, so he knew what would be expected of him and that he was at least half descent at it; if he considered that the other recruit at the academy he did it with hadn't lied to him. 

"We can do that. I-hmm... Primus... I can do that, oh..." Sideswipe chuckled and climbed over the Praxian's frame, shifting into place and opening his cover, spike jutting out the very second. Without a word he leaned down and licked the vampire's spike cover. Underneath him Bluestreak squirmed and it took the shifter a little prodding until his shy lover opened for him as well. Sideswipe exchanged a short glance with his twin and went for it, sucking and licking. Bluestreak was barely able to focus with two pairs of lips all over and around his equipment, moaning and babbling breathlessly. It took him quite some self-control to lift his head enough to pull Sideswipe's spike in his own intake, or at least the head and a little bit of the shaft. It was not as big as it had been in his dream but still much longer and thicker than his own equipment. 

It would probably give him a decent stretch too, if it would go in... thinking of having it inside his valve instead of his intake got his lubricant running, only to be greedily licked away by Sunstreaker. Sideswipe started to move his hips lightly to help himself, as Bluestreak was too preoccupied to do too much to the shifters spike besides having it in his intake. It was a strange feeling and the shifter thrusted deeper into his intake than he was used to take a spike. But it didn't feel bad, so he let the Sideswipe do as he pleased, while he raced towards his overload. Which would probably be a lot more intense than the ones he had given himself with his own digits earlier that day. 

Sideswipe's thrusting grew faster the same way he started to suck with more intensity. And Sunstreaker was the one who pushed him over as he lightly bit down on his node. For a moment he wanted to warn Sideswipe that he would overload in his intake, if he didn’t let go of the Praxian’s spike, but that was hardly an option as the very mech’s spike still penetrated his intake, muting Bluestreak effectively. And with _his_ spike still buried between Sideswipe's lips as well, he didn't receive a warning, neither. He nearly choked, when the hot tangy liquid filled his already full intake even more, swallowed just in time to prevent the transfluid to force its way down his vents. 

Sideswipe pulled out, lifted himself off the other and flopped unceremoniously besides the Paxian’s limp frame, both mecha now spent from their overloads. "You taste great Blue'..." the red shifter rubbed the side of his face against his lover’s thigh only scooting aside as Sunstreaker climbed over Bluestreak's frame with silent movements. The doorwinged mech onlined his optics surprised as he was kissed with passion. Sunstreaker was quieter than his twin but a lot more intense, dominant, when it came to showing his feelings physically. Bluestreak didn't mind. Just the mix of flavors was strange as their tongues twisted against one another. The tangy bitterness of Sideswipe's transfluid against the sweetness of his own lubricant. 

He lightly bit down on Sunstreaker's bottom lip, for once not asking for explicitly permission but relying on the fact that he had been allowed to do it the past days. He only drew a little live-energon before licking over the bite again, closing the small wound. Just to have that flavor, too. It was then, that the shifter broken their kiss and moved above him, pushing his hips lightly between the vampire's spread thighs. Hard, hot spike pressed flat against his twitching valve lips. 

A few drawn out seconds passed before Sunstreaker kissed his audio. "Yes?" Was all he asked. All it needed for Bluestreak to understand the request. The pictures of his dream flashed in the back of his processor. Sure a dream was a dream and whatever he had experienced there, had nothing to do with reality... it still got him wet again, though. And from the way Sunstreaker was pressed against him he could tell for sure. "Y-yes" his spark was spinning faster, as Sunstreaker started to angle his hips, using a servo to line his spike up to the slippery valve. "Just bite me when you have to... or want to" the golden twin offered before he thrusted in with a strong but slow roll of his hips, sinking his length into the tight heat. Bluestreak stiffened, whimpering a little as the stretch stung and burned. Half way in the shifter pulled out again, only to thrust in deeper the second time. 

"You are doing so well my pretty Blue'" Sideswipe was beside him now, held one of his servos, whispering sweet nothings and slowly worked the vampires node with his free servo, as his brother hilted himself into Bluestreak now with each strong thrust. "Sun-sunny is SO big, it's nearly too much" The doorwinger honestly stated, trying to angle his hips to make it more comfortable. "I know. I _know_. That's why you have to tell me what you want... He won't like you any less if you wanted him out right before he overloads, would only make a little mess on your plating we'd take care of later. But if you let him cum inside you, he'll knot and you'll be locked together for a while"

As he was slowly closing in on his second overload since he arrived at the twins, it got harder to think straight. _Right. they were canine shifters. He read about the knotting that came with their overload._ He moaned as his attention was disturbed by Sunstreaker changing the angle again, now hitting a sensitive sensory cluster every time his spike was thrusted in. "Bluestreak..." Sideswipe reminded the Praxian, his tone warning, as he sensed that his brother's overload was around the corner. "Yes. Yes he can..." Bluestreak trailed off again as his overload hit him hard enough to knock him into reboot. 

When Bluestreak came online again he was surprised to realize that he wasn't on his back, underneath Sunstreaker anymore, but leaned against him, seated on the other’s lap, spike still buried deep inside his lightly aching valve. He squirmed a little, not able to move a lot without causing the thick knot to press uncomfortably against his stretched rim from the inside. The only thing Sunstreaker did was patting the vampires back. "Is everything all right up there?” Sideswipe asked from his spot on the bed besides the two locked mecha.

Bluestreak leaned heavy against the golden twin. "I am. I just have to get used to this. Any clue how long until it gives?" He wanted to know peaking up to Sunstreaker’s main energon line, which would be a welcome snack right now. "Anything from a few minutes, up to one hour. That's the longest it took, once" Sideswipe provided, stretching his frame tiredly. Sunstreaker, who must have sensed the Praxian's glances, just tipped his head up lightly. It was enough of an invitation for Bluestreak to go for it and take a meal. He did have some time to bridge until he could move again, after all.


End file.
